Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Flames of a Hero
by Chris Rudy
Summary: After saving a life, a young man, and old friend of Kendall Morgan, gains an Energem. What will happen after he becomes a Ranger?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Hero

**Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Flames of a Hero**

 **Christopher Rudy's life changes after a crimson Energem bonds to him and to leads him back to his hometown of Amber Beach, and an old friend from his childhood, Kendall Morgan. After becoming a Ranger, will he be able to balance a double life as a Ranger and junior of college as well as work on a relationship with Kendall? Find out in this story.**

 **Author's Note: This story starts after A Date With Danger.**

 **Now, a bit about my character. He is a junior in college. He tends to keep to himself. His father died in a car accident a week before his sister was born, two years after Chris, so from then on, it's been just him, his mother Sarah, and his younger sister, Shannon. He wears a red leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans and sneakers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge or its character, nor do I own the brands mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is my characters, Chris, his mother, Sarah, and his sister, Shannon.**

Christopher Rudy was walking home from school when he heard fire truck sirens headed his way. After the truck passed him, he followed it to a burning building then rushed to the scene.

A fireman walked to the senior fireman. "Chief, there's still one person trapped in the building. A little girl on the third floor." He said.

Having heard that, Chris rushed to the burning building, earning the attention of the firefighters, who yelled "Hey, kid!"

Chris burst through the door and coughed. "Okay… Third floor…" He muttered then ran up the stairs to the third floor. "Where are you?!" He shouted.

"In here!" A voice cried from the door closest to him. He kicked the door open after three kicks then rushed into the room and heard crying from the closet.

"I'm gonna get you out of there! Get as far away from the door as you can!" He said then busted down the door and saw the little girl and picked her up. "Hang on!" He told her than ran out of the room and down the stairs to the ground floor. Once he was away from the building, the girl's parents ran to him and picked her up.

The father looked at Chris. "Thank you for saving my little girl."

"No problem." Chris acknowledged then saw something on the ground. It was crimson crystal of some sort. He bent down to it. "I think this belongs to y'all." He told the family then picked it up. When he did, a powerful energy surged through his body and his mind displayed an image of a Carnotaurus and saw the same energy surging through the dinosaur then the image faded. "What the…?" He whispered then shrugged it off, stood up and held the crystal out to the family. "Here." He offered, but the father shook his head.

"Keep it as a reward." The father said.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"It's the least we can do after you saved our daughter's life." The mother said.

Chris nodded. "Okay." Chris said then put the crystal in his pocket as a firefighter approached him.

"That was brave, kid." She said.

"Thanks." Chris said then went back to his house.

When he arrived, he unlocked the door and a German Shepard puppy ran to him and jumped into his arms, licking his face. "Hey, Maya. I'm home, Mom!"

A woman walked into the living room. "Hey, son. What happened to your face?!"

"On my way home, I saw a fire and heard there was a little girl still trapped inside. I ran inside, found her and got her out." Chris replied.

"Do you not realize how dangerous that is?" Sarah asked.

"I do, Mom. But you've always encouraged me to help out no matter what the situation is." He reasoned.

Sarah sighed. "You're right. It may have been dangerous, but that was very brave. I'm just glad you're okay."

Chris nodded. "Me too." He then set Maya down then pulled out the crystal. "The girl's parents gave me this as a reward."

Sarah looked at the crystal. "Wow. That's beautiful."

"It looks prehistoric, too." Chris said. "I'll take it to a dino museum sometime tomorrow and see if they can figure anything out about it."

"The closest one is the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum."

"Ah. Our old home town."

"Yep. And an old friend of yours is the museum's director. Kendall Morgan."

Chris looked at his mother. "Kendall?"

"Yep. You might wanna call her and let her know you'll be there tomorrow."

"Good idea. Plus, I'm sure it'd be nice for her to hear from an old friend." Chris said then went to his room, looked up the number for The Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and called it. After a few rings, a woman's voice answered.

 _"Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. How can I help you?"_

"I'd like to speak with Kendall Morgan, please."

 _"One moment, sir."_

After a few seconds, a familiar voice answered.

 _"Kendall Morgan."_

"Nice to hear from an old friend. Right, Kendall?"

 _"Wait a minute. Christopher Rudy?!"_

"That's me."

 _"Oh my gosh! How've you been?"_

"Not too bad. You?"

 _"I can't complain so much."_

"Hey, I have some type of crimson crystal with me. It looks prehistoric. Is it okay if I drop by tomorrow so you can see it?"

 _"Of course."_

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, blushing slightly. Chris and Kendall grew up together. Over time, they both developed a close bond, and a few feelings for each other, even though neither would admit it to each other.

 _"See you tomorrow."_ She said then hung up.

Chris laid on his bed then pulled out the crystal and it began to glow. "I don't know what you are, but with Kendall's help, I have a feeling I'll find out." Chris said to the crystal.

Meanwhile, at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall had a slight blush on her face and a guy walked up to her. "Kendall okay?" He asked.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm okay, Koda. I just got off the phone with one of my best friends."

"How come you're blushing, then?" A girl asked.

"No reason, Shelby." Kendall lied, something she rarely ever did. After that, she headed to the underground base. As her mind kept wandering back to Chris, her blush deepened. Out of nowhere, a strange creature appeared. Kendall looked at him. "Hello, Keeper." She greeted.

"Hello, Kendall." Keeper greeted back then looked curious. "Is there a reason you are blushing?"

"Maybe." Kendall said then looked around for a few seconds, then looked at Keeper. "If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell the other Rangers?"

"I promise, Kendall."

"Okay." Kendall said, then took a deep breath to calm herself, and she did. "One of my best friends just called me. He's coming here tomorrow with what I believe may be an Energem."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive. He said it was a crimson color."

"So, the Crimson Energem has been found?"

"Yes. But the reason I was blushing was because of my friend."

"Oh?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes. His name is Christopher. He and I grew up together. But overtime, I began to develop feelings for him. But I never told him because I didn't know if those feelings were reciprocated."

"Ah. I see."

"Yes. And I still don't know if they are."

"I will not mention the part of your feelings for this person, but we should inform the Rangers that the Crimson Energem has been found."

"Agreed. Which dinosaur did it bond to?" Kendall asked.

"The Crimson Energem bonded to the Carnotaurus, and like the T-Rex zord, the Ptera zord, and the Plesio zord, the Carno zord can form a megazord."

The other Rangers joined the two in the Command Center. "What's going on, guys?" A guy with a thick New Zealand accent asked.

"The Crimson Energem has been found and bonded to someone." Keeper replied.

"It has?" Shelby asked.

Kendall nodded. "My best friend will be bringing it by tomorrow."

"Which dinosaur was the Crimson Energem bonded to?" Another guy asked.

"The Crimson Energem bonded to the Carnotaurus, Tyler. And like your zord, Sir Ivan's zord, and Kendall's zord, the Carno zord can form a megazord." Keeper replied.

"So, we will have a crimson Power Ranger to aid us?" Another man said.

Kendall nodded. "That's right, Ivan."

"What's this guy's name?" Chase asked.

Kendall's blush resurfaced. "Christopher Rudy." She replied.

Shelby looked at Kendall. "Any luck on the yellow or white Energems?"

The Purple Ranger cleared her throat. "Last I saw on the computer, the yellow Energem was on its way here." Kendall replied.

"Then we just have to wait for both the yellow and crimson Energems to arrive." Riley said.

The other Rangers and Keeper nodded in agreement.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Rangers

**Author's Note: A special character will join the story from this chapter and on. I would like to thank PenToTheHeart for letting me have this character in my story.**

* * *

Chris looked at his mother. "You sure you'll be okay on your own, Mom?" He asked.

"I've got Maya for company, and I'll be back in Amber Beach in a few days with all my things." Sarah replied.

"Okay, Mom. Was everything from my school transferred over to Amber Beach University?"

Sarah nodded. Chris loaded his motorcycle in his truck bed and strapped it down then loaded some of his things into the back of his truck then climbed in the driver's seat and started the car as Sarah walked to him.

"Let me know when you make it to your room at the university. And tell your sister and Kendall I said 'Hi'."

"I will, Mom. Let me know when you've got all our things packed and I'll come back up and help you out and I'll bring Shannon, too."

"Okay, Son."

Chris then began driving to Amber Beach. When he was halfway there, he saw a girl who stood at 5'5" and had chestnut hair with dark brown chocolate highlights throughout her hair, and olive skin tone. She saw his truck and waved to him and he pulled up to her.

"Howdy." He greeted.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"You need a lift?"

"Depends. You headed to Amber Beach?" She asked.

"I am. You can set your things in the truck bed next to my bike."

She nodded and did just that then rode shotgun. Chris started driving again. "I'm Chris." He introduced. "Chris Rudy."

"Tess Sutton." The girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tess."

"Likewise, Chris. So, what are you headed to Amber Beach for?"

"It's my hometown and I'm gonna finish my college years at Amber Beach University."

"No way. I'm going to Amber Beach University, too."

"Nice." Chris said, then spared a glance at a crystal around her neck. It looked like his own crystal, only hers was yellow. "Nice crystal. It looks like mine." He told her then pulled out the crimson crystal and handed it to her.

She kindly took it and looked at it. "Minus the color of course."

"Yeah. So, what's your focus for school?"

"Paleontology and archaeology."

"No kidding. Me too."

"Wow. So, you got any friends in Amber Beach?"

He nodded. "There's one in particular I'm looking forward to seeing."

"And who's that?"

"My best friend, Kendall Morgan."

The two of them made small talk until they reached Amber Beach University. After that, they got settled into their dorms and Chris called Sarah.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey."

 _"Hey."_

"I just settled into my dorm and I'm gonna head to the dino museum soon."

 _"Okay, honey."_

"Love you."

 _"Love you too."_

Chris then hung up and went to unload his motorcycle then he looked at Tess and overheard her asking around about the dinosaur museum and walked to her. "If you're looking for the dinosaur museum, I'm headed that way."

"Perfect. Thanks, Chris."

"No problem, Tess." He said then revved up his motorcycle and she got on then put her arms around him to hold on as he began to drive. When he came to a red light, they both saw people running away in fear then a strange feline-like creature appeared with foot soldiers.

Chris and Tess pulled out their crystal and saw they were glowing. They then heard the creature growl and they looked at him.

"Give me those Energems!" He demanded.

Chris looked at Tess. "You know how to fight?"

"A little."

He nodded then climbed off the bike. He frowned at the creature. "You want 'em, furball? Come and get 'em!" He said then he and Tess began fighting the foot soldiers. After they were beaten, the creature shot lightning from his sword and knocked Chris and Tess to the ground, then walked to them, laughing evilly.

"Finally, I'll get not just one Energem, but two!" He said, then was blasted back.

"Think again, Fury!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers ran to Chris and Tess.

Shelby looked at the two on the ground. "You guys okay?"

Chris and Tess got to their feet. "I think so." They both said.

Kendall looked at Chris. "Christopher?"

Chris looked at her. "Kendall?"

"Ten Rangers?!" Fury shouted as two blasters, encased in stone appeared in Chris and Tess's hands.

Kendall looked at them. "Guys, follow our lead." She said.

Chris and Tess nodded.

"It's morphin' time!" Tyler shouted.

Chris held his Energem out. "Crimson Energem!"

Tess did the same thing with her Energem. "Yellow Energem!"

"Dino Charger!" Tyler shouted.

"Ready!" The others shouted.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

After they morphed, Chris and Tess looked at themselves.

Chris's helmet had small horns on top, like a Carnotaurus and his suit was crimson, whereas Tess's helmet had a rounded crest going vertically across the top like a Hypacrosaurus and her suit was yellow.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Tess exclaimed.

"Power Rangers, charge!" Tyler shouted. "Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger Black!" Chase said.

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger Blue!" Koda said.

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green!" Riley said.

"Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink!" Shelby said.

"Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold!" Sir Ivan said.

"Pachysaur! Power Ranger Graphite!" Prince Phillip said.

"Plesiosaur! Power Ranger Purple!" Kendall said.

"Carnotaur! Power Ranger Crimson!" Chris said.

"Hypasaur! Power Ranger Yellow!" Tess said.

"Dinosaur might! Ready to fight!" The Rangers all shouted.

"Power Rangers…" Tyler started.

"Dino Super Charge!" The Rangers all exclaimed.

"Vivix, rise!" Fury shouted, calling more foot soldiers. "Attack!"

"Dino Steel! Armor on!" Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby said.

Kendall combined her Dino Saber and her Dino Morpher.

"Let's do this!" Tyler said and the Rangers all charged toward the Vivix.

"Dino Saber!" Chris said then charged at Fury and they engaged in a sword fight with Chris blocking every attack Fury threw at him.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Tess shouted and took out several Vivix.

After a few minutes, the Vivix were defeated and Fury was forced to retreat.

Chris and Tess then looked at the other Rangers. "Okay, would someone like to explain what all that was about?" Chris asked.

Kendall walked up to Chris. "Come with us and we'll explain."

The Rangers then went to their base and explained everything to Chris and Tess.

"So, let me see if I heard right." Chris said then looked at Keeper. "Keeper here was being pursued by an alien bounty hunter named Sledge for the Energems, but Keeper entrusted them to dinosaurs to keep them safe. Then Koda found the blue Energem 100,000 years ago..." He started, earning nods from all but Tess.

"Then Ivan discovered the gold Energem 800 years ago, then at some point, Kendall met Keeper and they began looking for the Energems. Then Tyler discovered the red Energem and Shelby recovered the pink Energem. And then Riley found the green Energem then they became Power Rangers." Tess added, again with nods from all but Chris.

"Then Ivan got free from being trapped inside Fury and then a while after that, Prince Phillip bonded to the graphite Energem, and then after the first person who bonded to the purple Energem was freed, Kendall bonded to the purple Energem and Sledge was defeated by Tyler, but then this guy, Snide, who also happens to be this guy Heckyl, replaced Sledge and now the yellow and crimson Energems bonded to Tess and me and you need our help to find the last three Energems?" Chris finished.

"That is correct, Christopher." Keeper said.

"So, what do you guys say? You two in?" Tyler asked.

Chris and Tess thought about it, then nodded. "We're in." They both said.

 **That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another New Ranger

**Author's Note: During the time between this chapter and thee last, Shannon had discovered that her brother, her boss, and her friends were Power Rangers and, like Prince Phillip, she seeks to become one.**

* * *

Chris had finished up in class for the day and he and Tess rode his motorcycle to the museum. Tess had a job in the café while, thanks to Kendall, Chris was given the job of assistant director to the museum.

After parking his bike at the museum, Chris and Tess climbed off the bike and walked inside. Upon arrival, an 18 year old girl with curled raven black hair that reached her shoulder blades, while wearing her Dino Bite Café uniform, hugged Chris. It was his little sister, Shannon. He smiled and hugged back.

Both Chris and Tess had been living in Amber Beach for a few days and the Rangers had all helped Chris and Shannon with moving their things and Sarah's back to Amber Beach the day before.

During those few days, Tess and Chris formed bonds with the other Rangers. Shelby and Tess, for example, became the best of friends, despite being polar opposites.

Chris found a good friend in Tyler, since they both had something in common: being fatherless. Despite the different ways of loss, Chris always encouraged Tyler to not give up hope on finding his father, while Tyler expressed his condolences to Chris and Shannon on their father's death.

Like Kendall, Tess had also become best friends with Shannon. When on break, Tess and Shannon would hang out together. Since she had no siblings of her own, Tess often thought of Shannon as a sister

Chris and Sir Ivan have a bond like brothers. Both respected honor very highly and always fought to defend their fellow Rangers and the world.

Both Chris and Tess found a strong friend in Riley, as all three tended to think things through and have theories about where the remaining three Energems were.

Like with Shannon, Tess and Chris also thought of Koda as a brother. Whenever either were in trouble when fighting against Heckyl's monsters, Koda would always lend a hand.

Somewhat like Chris and Kendall, Tess and Chase had a complex relationship. When Chase flirted with Tess, she learned to humor him. Yet, unlike with other girls, around Tess, Chase would become a bit of a klutz.

Though only meeting him twice in battles, Chris and Tess found a reliable ally in Prince Phillip. Like the rest of the Rangers, they understood why the prince couldn't remain with the Rangers all the time.

While Tess walked into the café for work, Chris and Kendall looked over a few things.

"So, they found a new Mosasaurus fossil in Zandar recently, which may have the white Energem." Kendall whispered.

"Will they bring it here?" Chris asked and Kendall nodded.

"It should be arriving today, thanks to Prince Phillip's help." She replied.

He nodded. They both then waited for the delivery and soon had the fossil brought into the museum.

After it was set up, while on break and walking through the museum, Shannon spotted a type of white crystal in the Mosasaurus fossil.

"The white Energem…" She whispered and gently pulled it out of the fossil and took it to her brother. "Chris."

He looked at her. "What's up, little sis?"

She held out the Energem. "I found this in the new fossil."

He looked at the Energem then smiled at her. "Nice spotting, Eagle Eyes." He praised.

Shannon always had a gift for finding things other people never noticed off-hand.

She handed him the Energem and he took it to the base and started working to create the Dino Chargers the white Energem would power. Having learned the truth about everything her brother was doing, Shannon followed him to the base.

"Think maybe it'd bond to me?" Shannon asked, hope evident in her voice.

Chris sighed and looked at his sister. "Shannon, we've been over this. Being a Ranger is not a walk in the park."

"I know, but think about it. I could be a great help."

An alarm in the base went off and Chris saw alien bio-signs in the city and contacted Kendall.

 _"Yes, Christopher?"_

"Alien bio-signs in the city. Get the others. I'll meet you there."

 _"Copy that."_

The crimson Energem flew into his hand then he picked up his Dino Chargers, and then looked at his sister. "You stay put."

She pouted. "But Chris."

"I'm not going to say it again, Shannon. Stay here." Chris said then headed out. After the Mosasaurus chargers were finished, Shannon grabbed them and the white Energem and headed out.

Meanwhile, Chris had arrived at the coordinates he sent to Kendall and saw it was Fury, Wrench, and Singe, along with Vivix and Spikeballs.

Singe spotted Chris first. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Crimson Ranger." Singe said.

"Well, if it isn't the walking candlestick, his wind-up toy, and his little pussycat of a friend." Chris said.

"Why, you little…!" Fury started, when the other Rangers arrived and they began to fight with Fury, Wrench, Singe, and the Vivix.

Unbeknownst to them, Shannon was watching them from a few feet away. She gasped when she saw one of the Spikeballs standing over a little kid then ran to the Spikeball and kicked him away from the kid. She began fighting the Spikeball then looked at the kid. "Get out of here! Run!"

The kid took off and the white Energem saw how brave Shannon could be and Chris looked at Shannon to see the white Energem bonding to his sister. The surge of power in Shannon helped her push the Spikeball back as the other Rangers ran to her when a Dino Charge Morpher, encased in stone, appeared in Shannon's hand.

"It chose me…?" Shannon asked.

"Great! Another Ranger!" Fury shouted sarcastically and the Rangers turned to him, Wrench, and Singe, since the Vivix and Spikeballs were beaten.

"Is it morphin' time?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, it is." Tyler replied.

"Then let's do it." Chris said.

Shannon held the white Energem out. "White Energem!" The white Energem began to glow.

"Dino Charger! Ready!" The other Rangers shouted.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

After they morphed, Shannon looked at herself. Her helmet resembled a Mosasaurus and her suit was white. "Sweet!"

"Power Rangers, charge!" Tyler shouted. "Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger Black!" Chase said.

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger Blue!" Koda said.

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green!" Riley said.

"Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink!" Shelby said.

"Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold!" Sir Ivan said.

"Plesiosaur! Power Ranger Purple!" Kendall said.

"Carnotaur! Power Ranger Crimson!" Chris said.

"Hypasaur! Power Ranger Yellow!" Tess said.

"Mosasaur! Power Ranger White!" Shannon said.

"Dinosaur might! Ready to fight!" The Rangers all shouted.

"Power Rangers…" Tyler started.

"Dino Super Charge!" The Rangers all exclaimed.

"Enough of this." Singe said then he, Wrench, and Fury charged at the Rangers.

"Vivix rise!" Fury ordered, calling on reinforcements. "Attack!"

"Dino Steel! Armor on!" Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby said.

"Summon Ptera saber!" Sir Ivan said.

"Dino Saber! Dino Charge Morpher! Combine!" Tess and Kendall said in unison.

"Dino Saber!" Chris and Shannon said in unison then flipped past Singe and began fighting Fury while Sir Ivan engaged Wrench in combat. Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley and Shelby took on Singe while Kendall and Tess took on the Vivix and Spikeballs.

After the Vivix and Spikeballs were defeated, Fury, Singe, and Wrench were forced to retreat.

The Rangers headed back to their base. When they arrived, Chris looked at his sister. "Shannon."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I'm not happy you disobeyed a direct order…" He started.

"I know…" She said.

"But… if you hadn't been there, that little kid would've gotten hurt. And I was wrong. You do have what it takes to be a Ranger."

She smiled at him and hugged him and he hugged back.

"Welcome to the Power Rangers, Shannon." Kendall said, smiling.

The other Rangers also welcomed Shannon with open arms to the Power Rangers.

 **That's chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus on Chris and Kendall's relationship. And the scene that is Italicized is a flashback.**

* * *

In the crashed ship, Heckyl sat in his chair as Wrench made his way to him.

"Master Heckyl!" Wrench shouted.

Heckyl sighed. "Yes, Wrench?"

"I found something that I think you should see."

Heckyl, Fury, and Singe followed Wrench until they found an old robot.

"Wow, Wrench." Fury said sarcastically.

"Wait!" Wrench said then activated the robot. "Now, tell them what you told me."

"I am called Controller. As my name clearly states, I can take control of anyone." The robot, Controller, said.

"Hmm… Master Heckyl, what if we used this robot on the Rangers?" Fury suggested.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Heckyl said.

"Last time I fought them alone, as I was about to finish off the Purple Ranger, the Crimson Ranger attacked me like I've never seen before." Singe said.

"Perhaps we could use her to destroy the Rangers and take their Energems and give them to us." Wrench said.

The villains all laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Kendall were working out a few things for the museum while walking through town. Shannon and Tess were on break and walking with Chris and Kendall.

They soon saw Singe, Fury, and Controller and people running from them.

"Well, girls. Looks like it's time to get to work." Chris said and they ran to Fury, singe, and Controller.

"And here I thought it'd be a boring day." Shannon quipped at the villains.

"Hilarious, White Ranger." Singe said sarcastically.

Chris looked at Controller. "And who are you, circuit breath?"

"I am Controller." Controller replied.

"Control this." Tess said.

"It's morphin' time!" Kendall said. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!" Chris, Shannon, and Tess said, then all four morphed.

Chris and Shannon took on Singe, Tess took on Fury and Kendall took on Controller.

Singe blocked all blows from both Chris and Shannon's Dino Sabers, but Fury wasn't having such luck as Tess had incredible sword fighter, thanks to training with Riley.

Kendall combined her Dino Saber and Dino Charge Morpher and held her own against Controller for a while, but the robot soon got the upper hand and fired lasers at Kendall, sending her flying back.

Controller laughed then blasted Kendall with a blue blast and Kendall fell to one knee.

Chris, Shannon, and Tess looked at their teammate. "Kendall!" Chris shouted and they ran to her.

"You okay, Kendall?" Shannon asked.

"Attack them." Controller ordered and Kendall hit them with her Dino Saber, sending them flying backward.

Chris looked at his sister and Tess. "Call the others then deal with the monsters. I'll try and get through to Kendall." He ordered then ran to Kendall and grabbed her arms. "Kendall, snap out of it! It's me, Chris."

Kendall got free and struck Chris several times then pulled out one of her Dino Chargers. "Dino Charger! Ready!" She said, then activated it and loaded it into her Dino Charge Morpher. "Dino Morpher Blast!" She said, then blasted Chris back. Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan ran to them, and they were already morphed.

"Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked, taking a step forward until Shannon stopped her.

"Don't, Shelby. The robot did something to her." The White Ranger said.

"You guys handle Singe, Fury, and Controller. I'll keep trying to get through to Kendall." Chris said then ran to Kendall as the others took on Fury, Singe, and Controller.

Chris drew his Saber and blocked a blow from Kendall. "Kendall, stop! This isn't you! You've got to fight it, please!"

Kendall didn't respond, so Chris did something unexpected.

"I love you." He told her.

Kendall stopped attacking for a second until Controller growled. "Destroy him!"

Kendall obeyed and struck Chris several times, then sent him flying backward, knocking him out of his Ranger form. The other Rangers were soon knocked out of their Ranger forms.

"Consider this a warning, Rangers." Fury said as he, Singe, Controller, and Kendall walked off.

* * *

The Rangers headed back to their base and Chris frantically typed at the computer.

"Chris?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, Tess?" Chris replied.

"Did you mean what you told Kendall?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"That you love her?"

Chris froze from typing, and the other Rangers looked at him.

He sighed and looked at them. "I did mean that. I've been in love with her since eighth grade. But I never told her out of fear that she didn't feel the same way."

"I can tell you she does." Keeper said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Keeper!" Shannon said.

"Keeper, what are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"After getting your call about the Crimson Energem, Kendall came down here. When I saw her, she was blushing, and I asked why. She told that she was blushing because of her love for you, Christopher." Keeper replied.

"We need your help. Kendall's under the thrall of some robot named Controller. What do you know about him?" Riley asked.

"Controller is a robot that was designed to, as his name states, take control of others. If Kendall is under his thrall, it will not be easy to free her."

"I could create a Dino Charger to set her free." Chris said, but Keeper shook his head.

"Only by destroying Controller will she be freed."

"Then that's what I'll do." Chris said.

"But before you all head out to battle, you'll need all the help you can get." Keeper said then the door opened and Prince Phillip walked in.

"Prince Phillip!" Tess exclaimed.

"Keeper has informed me of the situation with Ms. Morgan. I will lend whatever help I can." Prince Phillip said.

The Rangers all nodded. "I could use some help in dealing with Controller, Your Highness." Chris said.

The Graphite Ranger nodded. "I will help on that."

The alarm in the base sounded and Chris checked the computer. "Looks like you'll get your chance, Prince Phillip. Fury, Controller, and Vivix and Spikeballs in the quarry." He said then saw a purple light. "And Kendall as well."

"Then let's go." Tyler said and the Rangers ran off.

* * *

In the quarry, Fury, Controller, the Vivix and Spikeballs, and Kendall, who was still morphed, stood waiting when the Rangers ran to them.

"Okay, guys. Let's do this." Tyler said.

"It's morphin' time!" Chris said then held out his Dino Charger. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!" The other Rangers said, then morphed.

"Shannon, Tess, don't hurt Kendall. Just stall her long enough for me and Prince Phillip to destroy Controller. Tyler, Riley, and Ivan, keep Fury busy. Chase, Koda, and Shelby, can you guys handle the Vivix and Spikeballs?" Chris said.

"Leave 'em to us, mate." Chase said.

"Okay. Go!" Chris, Prince Phillip, Shannon, and Tess charged into the fight.

"Dino Steel! Armor on!" Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby shouted then charged into battle.

Chris and Prince Phillip did an aerial flip over Kendall and charged at Controller.

"Dino Saber!" Chris exclaimed, drawing his Dino Saber.

"Dino Morpher blast!" Prince Phillip exclaimed, blasting Controller to give Chris an advantage. Chris struck Controller several times and Prince Phillip then relied on his hand-to-hand skills to help him fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shannon blocked Kendall's Dino Saber. "Kendall, please snap out of it! It's me, Shannon!"

Kendall didn't acknowledge her words and blasted the White Ranger back. Shannon was sent flying, but Tess caught her.

"You good?" Tess asked.

"Yeah." Shannon replied then they ran at Kendall.

* * *

"Now, now, Fury. We don't need any of your fleas." Ivan joked.

"But we have something else for you." Tyler said as he, Ivan, and Riley slashed Fury, sending him flying backwards.

"These salad heads are too easy!" Shelby said as she kicked down several Vivix.

"So are these guys." Chase said as he blasted a Spikeball.

"Nothing beat caveman strength!" Koda said as he lifted a Spikeball and threw it some distance away like it had no weight.

Chase and Shelby finished off the other Vivix and Spikeballs and then the three of them joined Tyler, Riley, and Ivan.

* * *

Chris activated one of his Dino Chargers and loaded it into his Dino Saber. "Dino Saber! Power Slash!" He shouted then struck Controller.

"Allow me." Prince Phillip said.

"Be my guest, Your Highness." Chris said.

"Graphite power! Royal Dino Punch!" Prince Phillip said then finished off Controller.

Once freed from his power, Kendall dropped to one knee and Chris ran to her. "Kendall?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Chris." She said.

The two shared a hug. "You're back."

"I am. And I'm so sorry for attacking you and the others."

"Don't be. You couldn't stop yourself."

"Vivix rise!" Fury shouted and the Vivix formed two Vivizords and two Spikeballs grew and a massive Controller appeared.

Fury fled from the fight as the Ranger regrouped.

"Call it, big bro." Shannon said.

"Okay. Tyler, Koda, and Shelby, form the Dino Charge Megazord. Chase, Riley, and Ivan, form the Ptera Charge Megazord, Para-Raptor formation. Shannon and Tess, form the Mosa Charge Megazord, Hypa formation. Kendall and I will take the Plesio Charge Megazord. Prince Phillip, form the Carno Charge Megazord, Ankylo-Pachy formation. Kendall and I will handle Controller." Chris said.

The Rangers formed the Megazords and activated their Dino Superdrive modes. The Dino Charge Megazord, Ptera Charge Megazord, Mosa Charge Megazord, and Carno Charge Megazord dealt with the Vivizords and Spikeballs while the Plesio Charge Megazord took on Controller.

The Vivizords and Spikeballs were soon destroyed and Chris looked at Kendall. "Let's finish this hunk of junk."

"With pleasure." Kendall said.

Chris powered up the Dino Superdrive Saber. "Dino Superdrive Saber!"

"Galactic Blast!" Chris and Kendall exclaimed as one and destroyed Controller.

"That's how it's done!" Chris shouted.

After the battle, Chris sat at a park he and Kendall often went to as kids. A memory came to Chris.

* * *

 _"Come on, Kendall." A younger Chris persisted._

 _"I can't. I have to study." A younger Kendall said._

 _"We're straight A students. We can chill out for a bit." The boy said._

 _The young girl sighed. "Okay. I'm coming."_

 _"Yay!"_

 _The two then headed for the jungle gym._

* * *

Chris looked up from remembering those days to see Kendall standing there.

Chris smiled. "Hey." He greeted.

Kendall smiled back. "Hey." She echoed then sat next to him.

Chris nodded at the jungle gym. "I was just thinking about how often I got you on that jungle gym."

Kendall chuckled. "Even though I was trying to study."

"Kendall, we were straight A students." Chris said.

"Still."

The two shared a laugh for a few minutes then Kendall looked at him. "Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"While I was under Controller's power, I thought I heard you say something."

"What's that?"

"That you love me. Is that true?"

Chris blushed and nodded. "It is."

"That's good. Because I love you too."

"Then I won't regret doing this at all." He said then softly kissed her.

Though, initially shocked, Kendall soon kissed back.

* * *

Watching from a safe distance were the other Rangers.

"Finally." Shannon thought aloud, smiling.

 **That's chapter four. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
